


Dude, it's just skim milk.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Underfell (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, Best Friends, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Sans breaks his nose, Skim milk - Freeform, Slight Violence, You and Sans are best friend, just slight, some friendzone type shit, you made a mistake now you're an asshole ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Your boyfriend was pretty much a complete asshole.Luckily, your best friend was always at stand by, ready to kick his ass, and more importantly get you away from him.





	Dude, it's just skim milk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/gifts).



> This is a commission for [melodyrider!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I take commissions through my discord server or my Twitter, which are down below in the end notes <3

Your relationship with your boyfriend had never been the  _ best. _

You argued often, and about the dumbest things. He was often yelling at you when you’d make the smallest slip up, and wouldn’t let it go for days on end. Your friends worried about what he was doing to your mentality, but you always assured them you were fine. You didn’t want them worrying when you didn’t feel like they had a reason to.

But things were slowly getting worse and worse, to the point that you didn’t even want to be around him.

You spent most of your time at your best friend's house, and that was really pissing him off. You always went home and got yelled at for not being around, and he was beginning to point out more and more flaws you had, and mistakes you would make. You didn’t feel loved or safe around him… you knew it wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate, but you kept holding on, hoping that one day he would change and he would stop being like this.

It never seemed to happen.

“Why is the milk not semi skimmed!?”

The arguments were getting  _ ridiculously _ small.

You walked into the kitchen and looked at him. He was standing by the fridge, holding the gallon of milk you had bought the day prior. He looked pissed off, and you knew right away that an argument was coming very soon.

“What?” You asked, wishing you didn’t have to.

“I  _ specifically _ asked for semi skimmed!” He shouted, putting the milk back down on the counter so harshly you feared it might explode. You wanted to go back to your room and hide away whenever he got this way. It felt awful being near him.

“I couldn’t find any at the store I went to.” You even  _ asked a worker _ if there was any… but they didn’t sell it, and there was really nothing you could have done.

“Then text me to tell me there’s no semi skimmed!” 

You knew that if you had done that he would have made you go to a different store, and you really didn’t want to drive anywhere else. He wouldn’t care about how tired you were, or how badly you wanted to get home. He would have made you go to Walmart or something else that was out of the way.

“...Dude. It’s just milk.”

His face turned bright red, and you knew he was on the brink of an explosion.

“You never do what I ask.” He sounded eerily calm… it scared you quite a bit.

“They didn’t have any at the store,” You explained again, wishing he would grow up and drop the subject all together.

“You don’t do. What I ask. Ever.” He said, closing the fridge rather harshly. You knew he would still drink the fucking milk. All of this was unnecessary.

“Please stop acting so immature.” You were trying your best to escalate the situation in the most mature way possible. You knew it was going to be hard since it was  _ him, _ but you weren’t just going to back down anymore. It was exhausting, being constantly yelled at.

“Oh, so now you’re insulting me!? Real mature!” You didn’t see how you were insulting him in any way, but you weren’t caving into it.

“Okay. I’m gonna go back to my room.” You began to walk out of the kitchen, ready to go up the stairs to your bedroom, when he screamed at you.

_ “BITCH!” _

You stormed back into the kitchen, pissed off beyond belief, as he sat there fuming.

“Don’t call me a bitch!”

“Don’t call me a baby!”   


You never did, but if he wanted to play that card, then fine.

“All I said was stop acting immature! You always twist my words around!” You slammed your hand down on the counter to make your point, but all it really ended up doing was making your hand sting for a few seconds.

“Alright, then stop  _ acting _ like a bitch!”

“All I did was get the wrong milk!” You couldn’t  _ believe _ how stupid this argument was! You made a mistake and went to a store that didn’t have it, so what!? You could get it another day, or he could go get it himself!

“Blah blah blah,” He mocked you, like a  _ child, _ and went back to the living room.

“I’m not doing this,” You told him, before going back upstairs for real this time.

“Fuck off, then!”

You entered your room and slammed the door shut, before locking it.

You called your best friend as soon as you sat down on your bed, tears beginning to fall down your face like a faucet that you couldn’t shut off.

“hey,” He picked up on the second ring, and you considered yourself lucky to have somebody that cared for you that much, especially since you knew how much he hated phone calls.

“Sans, come get me,” You demanded, softly. Your voice almost cracked, and you knew you sounded awful. It would cause for concern, and you didn’t want him to worry, but there was nothing else you could do. You needed him.

He was quiet for a moment, and you almost panicked.

“...on my way. you in your room?”

You nodded before you realized he couldn’t see you. “Yes.”

You hadn’t shared a room with your boyfriend for three months. He always had to sleep with an alarm clock to wake up at a certain time, and you could never fall asleep when a digital clock was in the room. They were too bright and kept you awake.

You heard a crackling sound, like static, through the phone, and you turned around to see Sans there. He had taken a shortcut… you were surprised that type of shit never ruined his phone.

You ended the call and then clung to him, crying softly as he hugged you back.

“what did that asshole do?” He asked, knowing right away that it was  _ his _ fault you were crying. He always knew.

“H-He called me a bitch over  _ milk!”  _ You couldn’t believe how ridiculous that sentence was. You wanted to kill him.

“want me to beat the shit out of him? you know i will.”

...You did know he would. So you changed the subject.

“...I think it’s over. I don’t think I can keep doing this,” You admitted, quietly. You weren’t strong enough to keep this up… it was  _ constant _ arguing and heartbreak. It was exhausting and you barely slept.

“...i’ll fuck him up,” He mumbled softly, before kissing your forehead and leaving the room.

...You didn’t go after him. You started to pack a bag, assuming a screaming match was about to take place in your living room. You tried to be as fast as you could, but you listened in carefully to make sure a fight didn’t break out.

* * *

  
  


Sans had always been an asshole, and he never tried to hide it, even around you. When your friendship first started, you were no acception. He treated you like you were much lower than him, because that was all he had ever known. He knew to be on guard and have a shield up at all times, raised to hate everybody and trust no one, but you never let up. You constantly hung around, and got under his non-existent skin.

Eventually, he grew to love you. Platonically, anyways. He couldn’t see himself being your lover, but he wanted to protect you to your grave. He loved you in a different way then he had ever experienced, and he couldn’t say he hated it.

He liked having a best friend. A platonic soulmate, at that.

So when he found out your boyfriend was treating you like  _ garbage, _ he started to get a little pissed off. He could forgive one, maybe two arguments where he said something he didn’t mean that may have upset you, sure. But this guy was just a fucking asshole. He always made you cry, and you were constantly on and off. He was waiting for the day you actually broke and left him.

It felt like that day was upon him.

He went downstairs and saw that he was drinking the milk, even after the whole ‘semi-skimmed’ argument, and that just pissed Sans off even more. He never even bothered to learn this guys name, and he still hated him more than anybody else in the entire world.

But when he saw Sans, he looked afraid for a moment, and then just plain annoyed.

“Why the fuck are you here!? Fuck off!” He never liked Sans, but Sans couldn’t bring himself to care. He was always honest with you about when your boyfriend was being manipulative or going too far, and your boyfriend couldn’t stand that.

Sans’s grin grew.

“hey, you piece of shit. y/n says it’s over with you- and that means you’re fair game,” He said, advancing closer and cracking his knuckles to intimidate him. It worked.

He looked horrified for a moment, like he was ready to run, but he stayed still.

“...They don’t mean that. They’ve said that before.”

That was true. You had said it before, and you always came back. But Sans didn’t care. He’d help you realize what was best for you.

“i’m gonna break your fucking nose, anyways.”

“They’ll hate you!” He shouted out, in one final protest, but…

Sans swung on him anyways, punching him square in his nose. There was a sickening cracking noise when his fist made contact with his face, and Sans was glad you weren’t downstairs. The milk he had been drinking fell from his hand and shattered on the floor as he began top scream and hold his face, but Sans just wasn’t done yet.

He grabbed him by his hair and slammed the side of his face down onto the counter, where he held him there and began to speak lowly, and deeply. 

“you wanna call them a bitch again you little pussy? you wanna act all big and brave?”

“Sans, stop!” He heard you call to him, before you tugged on his arm, pulling him back. You must have come downstairs and he didn’t notice.

He let go of his hair, but he watched as he slid down to the floor, whimpering, and holding his face. He wanted to hurt him more, but he knew you wouldn’t let him. You were too good of a person… much different from him.

“...I wanna leave. I wanna go,” You said to him, clearly desperate but trying to keep your cool and sound in control.

He was going to take you back to his place, but first he needed to instigate him just a little more.

“there’s always someone bigger than you, motherfucker!”

“Sans, now!” You insisted, pulling him again.

He saw the small bag on your back, and he assumed that was all you had, so he poofed you both home.

As soon as you were in his room you flopped down on his bed, which wasn’t very surprising. He had expected no less whenever you were at his house. It was practically your bedroom too, since you always had a shit load of your stuff in there.

He took a seat next to you on the mattress and patted you on the head.

“...god, i hated that guy. i’m glad you got away from him.”

You didn’t reply, you just pulled him to lay beside you. He obliged and pulled you in for a cuddle. 

“...Thanks for coming.”

“anytime.” He would always be there when you needed him. He didn’t care what time or day it was.

“...All of this just because I didn’t get semi skimmed milk. How fucked up is that, really?” You asked, sounding like you didn’t even believe it. He didn’t blame you. It was pretty ridiculous to argue over something so stupid.

“very fuck up. he doesn’t deserve you at all… he never did.”

“They didn’t have any at the store. I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“i know. this is his fault.” He hoped you knew that, really.

“...I don’t deserve that… do I?”

“no. no, you don’t,” He assured you, hugging you closer.

“...I’m sorry.” 

He almost sat up, caught off guard by the apology.

“...what? why?” Did he sound angry? He wasn’t… he never meant to. He just sometimes came off as pissed even when he wasn’t, but… you knew that at this point.

“I’m sorry you had to get involved.”

“i was involved the second he made you upset. don’t worry about it.”  _ Please. _

“I just feel bad. You mean everything to me, and you shouldn’t have to deal with my bullshit, y’know?”

He felt his face heat up. He was never good with sentiments, even with you.

“...don’t feel bad. i enjoyed punching his stupid face.” You smiled, and he was glad. You knew that part to be true at least.

“I love you, dude. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

He hesitated for a moment, but not because he didn't love you. It was because he  _ did _ love you. You were the best friend- no. The only friend he had ever had, and he considered himself very lucky.

“...love ya too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>   
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


End file.
